sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
TIE Avenger
The TIE Avenger project followed the discovery of a forgotten prototype model of the experimental TIE Advanced, a project regarded as completed with the introduction of the TIE Interceptor. These prototypes were reverse engineered into a model dubbed the TIE Avenger under the auspices of Warlord Jarl Rellik. In 16 ABY, the Avenger was unveiled in a clandestine summit attended by Warlord Vassily Korolov and Jal'Dana Rall. Greatly impressed by the TIE Avenger's performance, plans were laid for production of the craft in utmost secrecy. Pilots were hand picked by Marshal Krieg Inrokana from Task Force Inquisitor, including Liza Molokai and Richter Varion. The Avenger was first deployed in a series of raids on civilian shipping through the Mon Calamari system, care was taken to ensure that these raids left no survivors who could relate intelligence to the New Republic. The crowning achievement of the Avenger series was the destruction of Rogue Squadron in 17 ABY. It was not until later that the TIE Avenger began to show its flaws. A technically innovative starfighter, the Avenger proved substantially more expensive and complicated to produce than the mainstream TIE Interceptor. This alone may have proven tolerable, but it soon became apparent why the earlier prototype had been abandoned. The TIE Avenger suffered from serious malfunctions up to and including self-destruction in catastrophic power overloads. It required constant maintenance and most production models spent well over 90% of their time in pieces under-going repairs and retuning. These 'kinks' had been suppressed during the trial stages and while the Avenger functioned well as a prototype, with entire teams of engineers and scientists preparing it for every flight, it was declared that it would never produce a working production model and the project was abandoned. Description The TIE Avenger is a small fighter with a very low profile. The typical geodesic dome bubble has been elongated into a more oval shape and a rear deck has been attached to allow the vessel to accommodate its vastly upgraded and enhanced electrical systems. This more powerful reactor allows the vessel to support a Hyperdrive and vastly upgraded shields without sacrificing it's speed or maneuverability. The trade off is that the vessel is notoriously thin skinned even compared to other Imperial fighters. It's upper and lower deflector panels are bent inwardly at a sharp angle to reduce the fighters profile. Attached to the each of both the upper and lower 'wing' tips is a SFS L-s9.3 laser cannon. All four are fire-linked through the ships targeting computer fire in a variety of modes. Parts of the lateral panels have been removed as well to provide both visibility and allow exhaust from the SFS M-g-2 warhead launchers to be vented away from the vessel. Stats Craft ........ Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Advanced x3 'Avenger' Type ......... Superiority Fighter Cargo Capacity ......... 80 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 5 days Length ....... 7.8 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x2 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 1 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... None Maneuverability ........ 4D+1 Hull ......... 82 Space Movement ......... 133 Shields ...... 80 Atmosphere ............. 522 Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 40, Passive: 250 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 6 total (6 permanently filled) Weapons: Four Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Two Concussion Missile Launchers: Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 100-500m/1km/5km BASE COST NEW: 250000 cr BASE COST USED: 70000 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 150000 (new), 42000 (used) Category:Starfighters Category:KDYSFS Ships Category:ImpMil Restricted Ships